


Run Rabbit Run

by Randomstuff_tv2315425



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coping, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Light Angst, No Romance, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Running Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomstuff_tv2315425/pseuds/Randomstuff_tv2315425
Summary: One shots, head cannons, and thoughts.I came up with the idea that Puffy and Eret take the traumatized children and raise them. They run away from everyone and help each other cope, grow. A little family.Ranboo, Tommy, Tubbo, Eret, and Puffy.  Other characters make appearances.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Eret, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Ranboo, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit, Eret & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 178





	1. Chapter 1

So to set up.

Puffy has had enough with how everyone has been to the children and putting so much on the kids. 

She bands together with Eret, who agrees. They get the kids and run away far, far, far away. They traveled on Puffy's ship so there's a lot of ocean and land between them and everyone else.

The call them Aunt Puffy and Auncle Eret. 

Just thoughts that come to my head and I write.


	2. How Tommy Got Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy hates sleeping alone and at night. One night he freaks out and Eret sees. Now Tubbo and Ranbbo take turns sharing a room with Tommy.

It was a cold night, the wind howling past outside. 

Puffy has been working on the heater, so they could only use blankets and jackets for warmth. Tommy and Eret had made everyone a thick jacket to go with their thin blankets. They are waiting for more fabric to make better blankets.

Tubbo and Ranboo had gone to bed right after dinner, Tommy stayed up with Eret for awhile until they pushed him off to bed. Telling him he need the sleep. Tommy tried to argue, but Eret wouldn't budge and dragged him to bed. They stayed to make sure he went to sleep. When they were sure it has been long enough did they leave.

Tommy began to violently move in his sleep, head quickly snapping to one side. Arms going around his torso, protection from his dream . His body shivered harshly. His blanket fell off from the movement and his jacket came off of one arm. The cold nipping at his skin finally woke him. 

He moved his head frantically, looking for something. Finding nothing that could harm him, he picked his blanket up and adjust his jacket. Still shivering, breathing harshly. He leaned against the wall and bundled up. Closing his eyes.

Tommy hummed a familiar tune, soothing his nerves. He started to think about the people he loves and love him. Safe, secure, happy, and warm. Only then did he open his eyes. He felt content and protected. Away from,  
From  
....  
"Tommy~" singing came the feared voice. Tommy's eyes snapped shut. Focusing on how he was feeling, blocking him out. "Tommy, there's no where or reaon to hide. I thought you said I was your fri-" "Shut up you stupid bitch, I hate you." Tommy cut in, his hands shaking.

"That hurts, why are you being so cold ?" His voice was right in front of him. "Is this why I'm the only one here?" Tommy slammed his hands on his ears, muffling the world around him. But the voice only got louder and cruel. "Don't tell me you've forgotten what I have done for you." He was towering over, he couldn't focus on anything else. "I've always been there for you. I'm the only one who cares." Tommy shook his head, his scrunching up. "No you don't, they care about me not you. You don't matt-" "Then why are you alone right now?" 

Tommy opened his eyes. He slowly looked around. He was alone and cold.  
He was back to where he started. Did his position really move? Had it all been one long delusion?

"No one is here. No one showed up." The voice turned sweet. "But I'm here, I've been coming back. I showed up. Every. Time." His shaking got worse, eyesight turning fuzzy. wrong. Wrong. Wrong. "Am I? Everything I said was true." Tommy felt his face grow hot, tears falling down. He curled up."Tommy." A wet patch was forming on his sleeve. He could hear his heart beat. He was muttering. "You're wrong.Wrong.Wrong." Over and over.

Someone pulled his arms away from his face. "Tommy!" The person hands were shaking. Tommy shot his head up. It was Eret. They weren't wearing their glasses and looked frantic. His shaking got worse.

He tried to take his arm back, but Eret's grip tightened. "Tommy, you need to look at me. okay?" Their words strained. Tommy shook his head. He wasn't going to be even more humiliated. "Tommy. Look at me." Eret hardly let angry slip into their tone. Tommy finally looked up, breathing was getting harder. He wanted to claw at his throat. 

He stared into glowing white,it was a bit soothing. "Breath, breath with me." Eret was breathing deeply and focusing on Tommy. He tried, but his breathe was shaky.Letting out a sob here and there. Eret was patient and kept demonstrating. 

Eventually he was able to breath fine, only getting choked up once. Eret gently got up and sat next to him. " You want to tell me what happened?" Concern and worry. tommy lightly shook his head. It was weird for the boy to be utterly silent. "Alright, you promise to tell me when you're ready then?" Eret wasn't going to let the situation fade.Especially when Tommy was this shaken. He heistantly noded.

"Want me to leave?" Tommy griped their shirt. "Take that as a no then." Eret let go of Tommy's arm and pulled him to their chest. "Feel like going back to sleep?" "Will you stay?" "Of course." Tommy nodded, he eyes sliding shut. He was tired.

Eret wrapped their arms around him and made them fall back on the bed. Putting the discarded blanket on them. Tommy stayed asleep, twitching here and there.

It was warm.


	3. A Few Headcannons

-Since Tommy can sew and I like the idea of Eret knitting, they go to a field or somewhere together- just chilling and sewing together- making clothes for the others. Tommy gets very focused and quiet.

Since Puffy is a pirate and I say she has a pirate ship, they all get to go on sea adventures - She teaches them how to sail and steer a ship. Tommy falls into the water a lot. Sometimes dragging Tubbo with him. Ranboo tries to help, but is afraid of the water- half enderman. Puffy dives in and gets the boys, while Eret gets out rope or a ladder so they can get back up

Puffy keeps watch at night so no one can disturb the kids- Eret making sure the kids actually go to bed and not destroy the house on accident

Tommy gets cuts and bruises- always getting new ones. Eret patches him up all the time and asks how he keeps getting them- Tommy doesn't know, he just does.

Ranboo likes Eret'eyes, since they have no pupils if they look into his eyes his enderman side won't get upset.

Tubbo loves cuddling, especially with Puffy because of her wool.

Tommy takes power naps during the day, he has a lot of energy which makes it hard to get some sleep. He just falls asleep on the closest person, it shows he trust them a lot.

Eret rarely takes off their glasses because they don't want the kids to freak out

Tommy is getting better, but he still insults the ones he loves in an affectionate way- it took awhile for Eret and Puffy to get used to it He shows love through insults and doing favors. Tubbo is used to it and very happy that Tommy has bounced back

Tommy has a very hard time sleeping alone and at night- the silence makes his brain wonder and puts him back in exile. He gets paranoid Dream will come back- One night he started to really freak out and Eret saw. From then on Tubbo and Ranboo would take turns sharing a room with Tommy

Tubbo hates it when he has to choose between people- reminding him when he was president and making huge decisions

Ranboo gets overwhelmed sometimes- when everyone notice they back off- Tommy cuts back and uses a quieter tone- Tubbo gives him space and gives Ranboo some comfort items- Puffy makes his favorite food for dinner- Eret tells him stories.

I think Ghost needs time to himself or they successful resurrect him- Alivebur thinks about everything- he has ghostbur memories he is still hung up on the past  
He feels like he doesn't deserve a second chance, also Tommy is starting to admit the trauma Wilbur has inflicted on him- so he will need some time before seeing Alivebur

Wilbur has to own up and make amends- then he can start visiting the kids. Eret helps him come to terms with the present and let go

Tommy is happy to have Wilbur sort of back to normal- especially around the 5th time he visits

they would make a grave for Ghostbur and friend- cause they love both Ghostbur and Wilbur

Wilbur would visit and contemplate- but thanks Ghostbur for letting him see some happiness and giving him a second chance. He surrounds them in blue things- wool, flowers, scarfs, dye, etc.

Tommy has a blue bennie that he made for Ghostbur- he wears as a memory of him


	4. Late Night Cuddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 2am.
> 
> Fuck my sleep schedule

"Ranboo." Tommy called out, as quietly as he could. The sounds of bugs were the only thing that answered. "Ranboooo" He tried again. 

He got up and walked to the other boy's bed. "Ranboo!" He shook the older kid. Ranboo sat up, rubbing his eyes. "What do you need, Tommy?" His voice slurred. 

"I can't sleep, so I need something to do. But I'm not allowed to leave the room." Tommy complained. "You could sneak out and do something." Ranboo offered. "Puffy is still up and will scold me." Came his flat response. 

"Sit down and don't move." Ranboo ordered, getting up towards the closet. Tommy was too tired to protest or complain. Just did as he was told. Ranboo threw Tommy one of his hoodies. 

"Wha-" "Just put it on or do you not want to sleep?" He cut off, also tired. Tommy put it on.  
"Now what?" He question, confused to how this helps. "Just sit up straight and wait, okay?" Ranboo brushed off. He waited. 

Suddey Ranboo crashed into him, making fall backwards. He was crushed under his weight. Ranboo quickly pulled his blanket over them. Wrapping his arms tightly around the younger boy. 

Tommy struggled against the hold. "Let go- why are you doing this?" He complained and questioned loudly. "SHH! You'll wake the others up." Tommy closed his mouth. "You said it's easier to sleep if your warm and with someone you're comfortable with. I just checked both boxes." Ranboo explained, about to fall back asleep. 

Tommy laid there, processing. "Thank you Ranboo." He whispered, sincere. Ranboo's ear twitched, "You're welcome, Tom.." He finally was able to sleep again. Tommy smiled and dozed off.


	5. More snippets

Whenever Tubbo starts remembering war and being president, he always seeks out Tommy. He was beside him through the war and made him president. Tubbo still feels awful about exiling him, but Tommy has grown to understand why he did it.

Sometimes Tubbo and Tommy still think about taking on Dream and fixing the world. Puffy always scolds them while giving them a bear hug.

Ranboo is very sensitive to fabric, but doesn't want to be rude when Tommy or Eret put so much effort. One time Tubbo notices Ranboo keeps pulling certain clothes and scratching. He tells Eret about it. Eret confronts Ranboo and he comes clean. Tommy yells at him later since he's talior he needs to know these things.

Puffy doesn't sleep that much, it used to be cause of the sea and war. Now, she wants to be awake and alert if anything happens. She'll die before someone harms the kids or Eret. They would have to pry them from her cold dead hands.

Eret forces the others to go to bed or comfort them through rough nights. When Puffy is about to collapse from exhaustion, they carry her to bed and argue with her till she falls asleep- Ranboo starts to panic, They'll take him to the panic room and help him through it- Tommy has a nightmare. They're ferm with demands, sooth him, and cuddle with him after- Tubbo begins to feel numb. They make him help with the garden and house work. Distracting him until he is ready to open up.


	6. A Wild Duck Appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity approaches you
> 
> I haven't written or gotten familiar with Quackity, so he might seem ooc.

Quackity was walking through the fields. Feeling the breeze fly by and grass grazing his legs. 

He didn't want to come here, but he needs to. If he ever wants to make amends and get redemption. He still felt bad. He's just showing up to someone's hidden house and asking a favor from someone he doesn't really know. 

Just have to suck it up and get it over with. He could at least see the house now. It was a cottage core style, a garden in the front, on top of a hill. Not far from the ocean. About two story and might have an attic. 

The closer he got to the door, the dread became more apparent. Inhale, exhale. Quackity says a quick prayer. He knocks. 

"AUNCLE ERET!" "SOMEONE'S AT THE DOOR!" Shouts answered. 

Auncle? Are there kids here? And was the first yell Tommy? Thoughts were racing through his head. Thoughts becoming silent when he heard a thump. 

The door unlocked with a click. Nervous inhale. The door swung open, revealing Eret wearing an apron and holding a mixing bowl."Hey man." Quackity exhaled, feeling worse knowing there are kids here too. Eret shuts the door. Quackity is about to leave when he hears shifting and mumbles. The door opens again. 

Eret had set the bowl down and switched out the apron for a thin sweater. They lock the door and walk towards the garden. Quackity follows, getting the hint. Eret sits on a wooden bench that's under the biggest tree. A swing and climbing rope on a branch not far from it. 

"What brings you all the way out here?" They asked once Quackity was comfortable enough to sit. "Well I came for some advice and to ask a favor." Quackity quickly got out, messing with his fingers. He needs to stay calm. "I would like to ask you a question before you talk. How did you find this place? We made sure to be a long, long trip away." Eret asked sounding laid back, but Quackity heard the demand. 

No need to get self conscious now. "I saw Puffy on her ship getting supplies. I saw the general direction she went. I've been searching for the last 2 months!" He ended off, trying to ease the tension a little. Eret looked angry for a second, but he face went back to neutral. "What do you need that you searched for months on end?" 

"I came to ask if you know where Tubbo was and if you didn't to help me look for him." He paused. "Since you both kinda ran away, I thought you'd know where he was." He shifted, seeing the emotions on Eret's face. 

"Can't help you. Too busy and have responsibilities." They replied, face becoming more stern. "Cause of your kids? Phil was able to travel and raise kids. I can find a babysitter if your that worried." Quackity reasoned. "I'm not leaving them to help you find someone. Who evens knows what you're going to do to him." Eret stated, voice ferm and strong.

"Is there any reason to trust you and the person you would get as a babysitter?" He could understand the trust problem. He wouldn't trust just anyone, especially with his kids. "Look, I just need any information you have on Tubbo. That's all I'll ask, since you won't look." 

Eret stilled for a moment, Quackity saved it for later. "Still can't help, he could have gone anywhere. I just helped him leave the past behind." With that they walked off. 

Quackity left the garden. But didn't head back home. He camped and waited a few days. Eret's answers didn't sit right with him, also one of the kids sounding like Tommy. 

He heard footsteps and yelling coming towards his area. He tore his tent down and hid behind a tree and a few bushes. 

Tubbo and Tommy came tumbling down the path. Laughing and acting like actually kids again. Something sprouted in his chest. 

"Aunt Puffy's going to be mad if we come back covered in dirt." Someone called from behind the boys. Ranboo walked down the path, a basket in his hand. Eret right next to him, carrying a blanket and a box. 

"Keep your eyes out for the clearing, don't get us lost." Eret added, not caring about a little dirt.Quackity made himself even smaller and covered his mouth. What would happen if he gets caught? 

He followed after there voices, he would be found if he walked to close. He went in a circle a few times. 

He found them. Sitting in the middle of a clearing, blanket set out. Eret and Tommy sitting on the blanket, fabric in their laps. Moving their hands while talking. 

Tubbo and Ranboo were have a fake sword fight. When they nearly cut the other, they draw back. 

He watched for another few minutes before walking off. 

He was planning to take Tubbo and raise him. Felt like the only good thing he could do to repent. Since Tubbo is Schlatt's kid. 

He got back to camp and backed up. Feeling guilt rise up. Chest turing in disgust. He was going to try and steal Tubbo from this.He figured Eret was hiding him. 

Quackity went back home. Feeling alone and loathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me ways you think I could write certain characters better or write better in general


	7. I Can't Believe You've Done This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squish

"Tommy." Eret said while squishing the boy's cheeks with their palms. "Shut." 

Tommy's face scrunched up in anger. But it look ridiculous with the squished cheeks. Eret couldn't help, but let out a chuckle. Tommy got embarrassed and pushed their hands away. He stomped away to the kitchen, helping Puffy with dinner. 

Some of the food was burnt that night.


	8. Head cannons

Puffy tries to get the boys to call Sam uncle, but they see him as more of a big brother who come visits

Tommy is the youngest. So Ranboo and Tubbo ruffle his hair, praise him, make him take the blame for certain things, and say "Your big bro is so proud of you". Tommy hates how much Tubbo used to say it

Tommy is more touchy- he makes sure to have physical contact with someone. Tubbo tried to ask Tommy about it, but he closed in on himself and didn't touch Tubbo for a few days.

Tommy has only told Eret about what happened with Dream. Eret comforted him. Eret has been planning Dream's murder ever since.

Ranboo likes talking with Eret, feels like he'll never get judged. Eret has a very calming presence

Whenever Eret has a bad day, rough night, or gets sick, the boys take care of them. Puffy helping the kids do everything they need to. Tommy and Tubbo make the dinner and Ranboo makes Eret's favorite dessert.

Sam visits as much as he can and sometimes brings a new invention.


	9. Comfortable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what to title it

Eret was sitting, knitting and making a supplies list. They felt someone flop on their back. Being able to turn their head a little bit, they saw black and white hair mixed together. Chuckling quietly to themselves, Ranboo must have picked up Tommy's habit. They looked around the best they could, spotting Puffy on the couch reading. Pulling out their communicator and messaged her. They could only message Puffy, Tubbo, Tommy, Ranboo, or Sam. Puffy and Sam made the communicators so no one else had a way to contact them. Unless they found the house. Eret asked Puffy to help move the kid, so they could get up. It was getting late and they needed to leave soon. 

Her head looked up when she got the message. She turned towards them. Eret gave the best puppy eyes they had. Puffy let out a tiny laugh, shaking her head. She got off the couch and removed the cushions. Pulling out a mattress from the couch. Puffy held her pointer finger up at Eret before going to the closet hallway. They continued to knit while waiting. Listening to the clanking of the needles and feel the kid on their back breathing. Peaceful. 

Puffy laid a flat sheet and put two pillows down. Making sure everything was straighten and neat. She walked towards Eret and noticed a certain gremlin cuddling with the enderman hybrid. She smiled. Puffy tapped Eret's shoulder before lifting Ranboo's head off their back. 

They moved quickly, putting their knitting supplies on the desk next to them. Before turning back to find two kids instead of one. Tommy was laying in Ranboo's arms, his own wrapped tightly around the others torso. Drooling on his brother's chest a little bit. Ranboo's arms were protectively around the younger boy, you couldn't move Tommy without struggling and waking Ranboo up. The sight also bringing a smile to Eret's face. 

Eret crouched down on one side of the boys, Puffy on the other. "Ready?" They whispered, putting their arms around Ranboo's shoulders and under his knees. Puffy nodded, putting her arms a little higher than Eret's. "1, 2, 3!" Puffy grunted while lifting. They slowly walked and carried the boys to the bed. Careful not to jostle them or bump into stuff. 

They got to the mattress and put the boys down on their sides. Shifting because of the new position. Tommy curling himself closer to Ranboo. While the older put his chin on Tommy's head and moved their arms somewhere more comfortable. The adults stood completely still, not wanting to wake them. When the boys stopped shifting they whispered good night and kissed their foreheads. Eret picking up the couch blanket, throwing it over the boys. 

They fast walked away from the sleeping children. Eret going to the door and preparing to leave on a run. Puffy handing them there coat and supply list. "Have a safe trip and remember to grab everything." Eret nodded, already have done this many times. "I'll see you when I get back. Tell the kids I said bye and to behave." They said, before leaving. Puffy turned going upstairs to check up on the last kid, Tubbo. Also whispering goodnight and kissing his forehead. 

Since all kids are asleep and safe, Puffy went to the living room. She made a make shift bed on the floor, blanket and pillows from her room. She looked at the stars while dozing off. Into a dreamless sleep, content.


	10. If Dream Wasn't A Dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this during school. Have not edited it, there might be a few errors.

"COME HERE TOMMY!" Dream's voice echoed through the trees. Tommy put more strength in his steps, his jacket getting lifted by the wind. Branches scratching his jacket and bushes pricking his legs. He stumbled on a few roots, but never falling. He wasn't going to get caught, especially since Dream already got Ranboo, Tubbo, and Eret. Breathing was starting to become a chore. However he pushed forward, feeling light headed. He heard leaves crunching and branches shaking. Dream had caught up to him. 

He found a hole in a tree. Tommy took a sharp turn, running away from the tree. Dream jumped down behind him. He climbed a tree, hands getting cuts and scraps. Leaving behind blood. He threw an enderpearl close to the hole he saw. He was teleported and dove into the tree. Tommy scrunched up his lanky body as much as he could. Since he wasn't running the cold caught up to him. He was starting to shiver, teeth chattering. The crunching got louder. Tommy looked out and saw Dream's legs walk by. After the footsteps were further away did Tommy get out. He booked it out of there. 

"How long are you going to keep this up?" Dream was right on his tail. "Shut up, stupid bitch!" Tommy shouted before Dream crashed into him and he collided with dirt. "Ugh...." Tommy groaned, he ribs landed on a root. He ankle burned and didn't feel right? "I didn't hurt you that badly. Right?" Dream was crouching by him. "My ankle and ribs." Tommy wheezed out. Dream sucked in a breath. "You're family is going to kill me." He muttered, helping the teen into a sitting position. Tommy hissing in pain when his ankle moved. "Best to clean your hands before they get infected. Then we can make our way back." Dream told Tommy, disinfecting the boy's hands. 

"How am I going to make in back? My ankle is fucked up." Tommy complained. "Guess I'll cary you." Dream answered, now wrapping Tommy's hands. "What! No, are you trying to destroy my pride!" Tommy shouted. "Okay, how about I just leave you here and die to mobs? We're deep in the forest." Dream countered. He wasn't going to leave the younger here, but it was better if the boy didn't try to fight him on the way back. 

Tommy grumbled, but nodded, giving Dream the okay to carry him. What he wasn't expecting was to be carried like a bag of potatoes, Dream threw Tommy over his should. Tommy shouted protest, Dream just ignored him and walked back. It wasn't easy to walk fast and dodge parts of trees with the extra weight. But Dream carried on, Tommy went quiet since he wasn't getting a response. Tommy wrapped his arms around Dream and tried kicking free. It didn't work against the God. 

Dream spotted Ranboo at the entrance of the clearing, probably to pick up his brother. "Hey! Mind getting him off and carrying him?" He shouted, drawing the enderman hybrid's attention. "Yeah, one moment." Ranboo said, meeting Dream half way. Tommy clung to Dream. Not wanting to be carried by someone else. Ranboo lightly tickled Tommy, making him tighten his grip. Ranboo tickled him more and Tommy bursted out laughing, losing his grip. Dream quickly put him down. Ranboo grabbing him when he lost footing and let out a pained yelp. "You dickhead!" Tommy yelled when he wasn't worried about falling over. Dream laughed at him, ruffling his hair as he walked past. "Have a safe trip home. See you later." He said over his shoulder."FUCK OFF!" Was what he got in return. Laughing to himself, he headed home and back to his fiance. 

"Why does he always win?" Tommy pondered out loud, Ranboo giving him a piggy back ride. "He's done manhunt and is literally a God." Ranboo answered. Tommy frowned and thought of ways to win next time.


End file.
